


30,000 Miles High

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on an airplane! Castiel finds a way to calm him down and let's just say someone joins a certain exclusive club *wink wink* Slash. Destiel. Smut. Written as a request for a reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30,000 Miles High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chichi_10018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi_10018/gifts).



Dean was never a good flier! This flight just proved it without a doubt. Sam insisted Dean take a Loraxepam an hour before they took off for Edinburgh, Scotland. Dean was mentally freaking out, on the verge of causing a scene when Castiel appeared before the stressed out hunter. The older Winchester was so relieved to see the angel.

"Cass! You gotta get me out of here dude. This thing is going to crash, I just know it. You gotta help me out here!" Dean grabs the angel's arm, digging his fingers into the clothed flesh of the arm.

Luckily Castiel was immune to human pain and didn't even flinch at the action. "Dean, I'm not here to transport you away. I came to ask your aid in a Heavenly matter of great import."

Dean just scoffs at the realization Cass didn't seem to care that he was freaking out.

Castiel took his first proper look at Dean and could see his discomfort. "My favour can wait compared to your current mental state." They just exchange a look for a few seconds before Cass leans in slowly, keeping eye contact with the hunter. When he was just a fraction of an inch away he looks down at Dean's lips and back up again. "Dean, you need to relax. You are going to injury yourself at this rate." Cass moves, closing the distance. Their lips brush lightly. Cass deepens the kiss, attempting to calm Dean.

Dean's fingers which were digging into the armrest slacken slightly.

Cass' right index finger brushes along Dean's jawline, trailing its way up to his hair, running his fingers through the short hair, affectionately. Cass breaks the kiss and whispers in his hunter's ear, "Would you like me to calm you down?"

Dean doesn't trust his voice and just stares into his angel's blue eyes and nods slowly. Dean knows he needs a distraction and Castiel is always good at calling Dean on his bullshit, this is no different, essentially.

Castiel takes the lead and pushes Dean back into his seat, claiming his mouth once again with passion, showing his devotion to Dean's mental well-being.

Dean is starting to forget that he is on an airplane, just barely.

Castiel notices Dean's heart rate is not changing. He is still dwelling on the airplane ride. Castiel knows just how to change that. His hand still in Dean's spiky hair pulls gently, moving Dean's head back, exposing his jugular. He leans in and bites Dean's Adam's apple, hearing Dean's breath hitch at the surprising movement.

Dean closes his eyes when he feels Cass' teeth graze over his neck and knows Cass is trying to distract him more when he is nipped.

Cass' other hand finds its way down Dean's chest, resting in his lap. He moves his hand slightly, palming Dean through his jeans. There is a quiet gasp from Dean at the sensation. Cass smiles, knowing he is finally getting Dean's full attention now. His agile fingers find the zipper and make quick work of the button and metal zipper.

Dean can't believe Castiel would be so bold as to start feeling him up right there in a fully loaded airplane, of all places.

Cass' hand slips under the elastic band of Dean's black polka dot boxers. He moves his fingers down further, finding his prize.

Dean is getting hard just at the thought of Castiel touching him sexually in public. He never knew he had a PDA kink before, but lone behold he is loving the fact a stewardess could catch them in the act at any moment.

Cass wraps his fingers around the solid thickness of Dean and strokes once, then twice.

Dean is moaning quietly, enjoying Castiel's idea of a distraction.

The angel moves his hand, exposing Dean's cock to the open air. He claims Dean's lips fast and rough, keeping Dean's attention on the present and not on his surroundings.

The hunter gasps at the sudden breeze assailing his throbbing erection. "Cass…" he moans out, trying to get Castiel to show some discretion and cover them at least, so no one sees him like this.

Cass just chuckles at Dean's feeble attempt to stop Cass from jerking him off. He squeezes gently, rubbing his thumb around the tip.

Dean moans, his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise. He still can't believe Castiel, angel of the Lord, is letting him thrust into his hand. His hips move to the rhythm as Castiel picks up the pace. Suddenly everything changes.

Castiel moves the armrest that Dean has finally released his death grip on and lifts it, allowing for them to get closer. Dean has slouched into the seat more, legs spreading wider in hopes of Castiel touching him more. The angel bends down grinning as he opens his mouth, taking in the length of his hunter in one movement. He is taking all of Dean into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat. Cass just relaxes his jaw more and bobs his head up and down like the women do in the videos Dean likes to watch privately.

Dean doesn't know Cass likes to watch him pleasure himself, he has been observing him for quite a long time, hoping to learn Dean's likes and dislikes so he can make Dean very happy.

Dean groans at the sensation of Cass sucking him off, like a pro. There is no way Castiel has not been practicing this. Dean doesn't voice his opinion, knowing now is not the time to ask such things.

Cass starts to hum a tune while sucking, licking and bobbing his head on Dean's rock hard cock.

Dean is losing his internal battle to keep control of his impending orgasm. He is so close. His head falls back as he tries to get Castiel to stop before he blows his load down his angel's throat. In Dean's opinion that is more than he could ever ask of the angel.

Cass is not deterred, even when he feels Dean trying to get him to release his cock from his suction. He is enjoying the feel of Dean's throbbing erection spill out some pre-come from the tip. Cass pushes his tongue into the slit, hungrily, wanting to take it all, but Dean is being rather presistent on not coming in his mouth. Castiel is an angel, with angelic powers, not even a match for a mere human. He pushes Dean's arms away, pinning them beside him in his seat. He pulls off for second to look up at Dean, showing him his enjoyment at this activity. He licks his lips and plunges back down onto Dean's cock again, taking him in to the base and hollows out his cheeks. He hums loudly, letting his throat vibrate.

Dean's hips jerk up into the most amazing sensations Dean has felt in months. Without much warning his whole body stiffens as his cock spills its sticky white release deep in Castiel's throat.

Cass greedily takes in all the liquid, lapping it all off Dean's spent cock.

Dean sighs, trying to get his accelerated heart under control again. He jerks awake suddenly, scaring Sam, who was nearly asleep beside him. Dean turns his head, confused. Sam is sitting in the spot where he swears Castiel just was.

A few seconds pass before Dean realizes it was all in his mind. He fell asleep from the pill. His hand discreetly makes it way to his groin and he sighs, palming himself. He feels the stickiness in his boxers and knows it may have been in his dreams, but Cass still physically made him release. He unbelts his seat buckle and makes his way up to the front of the plane to the lavatories to clean himself up. He can't sit in sticky boxers throughout the entire eight hour flight. He opens the lavatory door and walks into the small, cramped space. His leans over the small compact sink, running water over his face. He tries to gather his thoughts, to no avail. He knows he needs to calm down.

Suddenly Dean feels the fabric of his jeans tighten at the thought of Castiel and him… in the lavatory and he groans at the physical discomfort he is feeling currently. He can't think of Castiel in that way, not when he is in a metal tube, thousands of miles in the air. One incorrect maneuver on behalf of the pilot, co-pilot or navigator and they could all be dead, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean.

Dean wets a paper towel and places it on the back of his neck, trying to calm his nerves. Dean looks up from the sink and sees Castiel in the mirror and gasps, shocked. "Cass! Are you really here this time or am I asleep still?"

Castiel leans in close to Dean's ear and smirks, "what makes you think I wasn't here before?"

Dean gulps loudly and shrugs his shoulders.

"I thought you would calm down when I gave you sexual release in your dream, but now I see you may need the actual physical act, not just the mental release." Cass places his hand on Dean's shoulder, relaxing him slightly.

The cramped space is not easy for such a sexual encounter, but Castiel knows that humans seem to accomplish it often. They call it joining the 'Mile High Club', which perplexes the angel, but he is willing to try anything to aid Dean, eliminating his distress.

Dean chuckles, realizing what Cass just said, knowing he has watched more television lately and prolly wants sex in the lavatory. "Cass, you don't need to do that. I'll survive… I think."

Cass just shakes his head and kisses Dean's neck softly. He hears his hunter exhale quietly and moves to kiss his way around his neck, nipping at his shoulder blade through the shirt Dean is wearing. The angel turns him around, standing them face to face, keeping eye contact as he kisses Dean chastely. Once he gets a reaction from Dean he closes his eyes and deepens the kiss, darting his tongue out, pushing his way into the hunter's mouth forcefully.

Dean moans when Cass spins him to face the angel. He loves it when Cass takes control, asserting his dominance. Most of the time it's Dean initiating the sexual contact, it's nice to be the submissive once in a while.

Cass uses a little of his powers to make it roomier in the lavatory, he kinda likes that they are in a confined space; he only makes it easier for both of them to stand in the small room. He pushes Dean into the wall with some force.

Dean grunts when his back hits the metal wall behind him. He slides down the wall and sits on the closed toilet seat lid.

Castiel kneels down before his hunter, moving close to him, kissing him with a rough need, wanting to have the human experience.

Dean pulls Castiel in against his body and digs his fingers into the fabric and flesh of the angel's back.

Castiel is not sure how humans actually complete the act in such a small area, but he knows how he wants Dean to take him. He tilts his head and smirks as both of their clothes disappear. The angel grins at the sight before his eyes. He wraps his fingers around Dean's throbbing erection and gives him a slow and steady pumping, twisting every so often. He sees the slit leak a few beads of pre-come and licks his lips, remembering the taste from before and wanting to have the cock in his mouth again, but restrains himself, he promised to give Dean release and he plans to follow through with it.

Dean is enjoying having his lover on his knees in front of him, jerking him off. He feels his orgasm pooling behind his navel and puts his hand on Cass' shoulder, indicating he is nearly there.

Castiel smirks as Dean is ready to blow, he slows his strokes down and kisses Dean fast and dirty, slipping some strong tongue action in as he prepares himself for the main event. Cass gets to his feet and turns around swiftly.

Dean watches as Cass stands up, turning around, letting Cass' very fine ass come into view. Dean's hands make their way to his hips. He pulls Cass down onto his thighs, letting his erection brush along his cheeks.

Cass lets his head fall back as Dean moves him onto his lap, but doesn't penetrate him. He sighs quietly, he was hoping Dean was going to plunge deep inside him roughly.

At the exact moment there comes a soft knock on the door. "Sir, are you alright in there? I heard troubling noises."

Dean gasps, but recovers his voice. It's shaky but loud enough to be heard through the metallic door. "I'm fine. thanks."

The stewardess responses quickly, "Sex is not allowed in the lavatories."

Dean chuckles at the comment, he just wants to fuck Cass, but decides he'd rather let Cass take the dominant roles today, he was enjoying the powerlessness slightly in his dream. He'll never admit it out loud though, not even to his angel.

Cass groans at the feel of Dean's cock so close but not inside him. He places his hands over Dean's on his hips and lifts his ass off Dean's legs, one hand slips down off Dean's hand and his own hip. He braces his weight off Dean and hovers his entrance over Dean's cock. He turns his head to look at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Do you want me, Dean?"

Dean nods quickly, but doesn't say anything.

Cass watches as Dean struggles to not force his cock in.

Dean is really trying to let Cass have the power, but he is going to blow soon if he doesn't feel Cass' wet, tight warmth surround him quick. "God, Cass I need you…please." He gasps out, trying to keep his voice even.

Cass chuckles, knowing he is driving Dean crazy with desire and need. "I know Dean, I need you too." He wiggles his ass and plunges down onto Dean hard and fast. He grunts at the sudden intrusion, but hears Dean gasp and moan into the movement.

"Fuck, Cass…feels so tight. I love your ass." Dean's eyes are closed tight, he is trying his damnest to not blow just yet, but he is so close, he can feel it. He is barely contained.

Cass shifts his hips in Dean's lap and angles his legs, spreading them wide, as wide as the small lavatory will allow. He places his hands on Dean's knees and he lifts his ass an inch, then pushes back down roughly, moving his hips in a fluent arc as he pushes Dean's cock deep inside him, brushing his sweet spot just right. He moans seductively as he arches his back into Dean's chest.

Dean bites into Cass' neck with a grunt as his cock is assaulted by Cass' greedy ass. He feels as Cass takes his entire length into his entrance fast and expertly.

They both really enjoy their intimate encounters, Cass is so happy they have moved past the 'eye-fucking' stage of months, even years. Castiel may be a gender-undetermined angel, but he knows his vessel is physically stimulating to the hunter. He hears Dean tell him he loves his body all the time. Dean knows the body, his vessel, is not actually Castiel's but Dean has fallen in love with the grace of an angel, his angel. He doesn't care what vessel Castiel is currently in, he loves him for his innocence, well, past innocence now. Castiel had the purest grace of all the angels. Dean is slightly ashamed he is the one to taint such a Heavenly being, but honestly he loves Castiel body and grace and can't seem to care that they are together. Dean still denies he is gay though. Both of them agree Castiel is not actually a guy so it's not homosexuality, not really.

Cass ruts his hips down into Dean's with a grunt and feels when Dean orgasms, spilling his seed into Castiel's fucked out ass. Cass is so close he keeps his hip moving, squeezing his muscles tightly, milking the hunter of every drop of his arousal.

Dean is feeling bliss as he comes down from his orgasmic high. He knows Castiel hasn't released, his hand moves around Cass' rutting hips and he strokes the angel's previously neglected cock. He flicks his wrists to a fast rhythm, wanting Castiel to blow his load all over his hand, maybe even splattering some on the door. That would be extremely hot in Dean's mind.

Castiel nears his release, he presses his body against Dean's chest and dips his head down, tempting Dean to kiss the exposed skin.

Dean's other hand pulls Cass in flush to him, his fingers flick over the hardened nubs of Castiel's nipples. He needs Cass to come soon, his cock is super-sensitive and still inside Cass.

Cass arches his back away from Dean as he feels his orgasm take over. His body stiffens, muscles squeezing tight around Dean's spent cock.

Dean feels a new sensation take over his body as Cass orgasms. His cock tingles with pleasure and shoots his third release for the hour. Dean collapses, utterly exhausted.

Cass listens to Dean's heart rate accelerate until he orgasms, again. Cass is not surprised by Dean's reaction. Not many humans can handle a sex-craved, barely matured angel. Dean has never complained about how much stimulation or sexual gratification Castiel requires on a regular basis.

Dean regains consciousness short afterwards and blushes at the thought that he has been in the lavatory for more than the normal three minutes. He looks around the cramped space and wonders where his angel went. He looks down and he is fully dressed again, but this time he knows the sex with Castiel was real, cause he has the finger marks on his arms to prove it. He stands up on shaky legs and fixes his sex hair quickly. he exits the small washroom to hoots and cat calls from the other passengers. That's when Dean realizes they must not have been quiet or discreet while they screwed. Dean blushes profusely as he walks back to his seat and mumbles an apology to Sam as he re-buckles his belt and closes his eyes, trying to disappear into the airplane seat.

The stewardess from before watches the attractive young hunk exit the lavatory and waits for a pretty woman to sneak out shortly after, but no one else is in there. She is very confused, she knows she heard this man having crazy sex, but where is his partner?

Sam chuckles as Dean says sorry and hides into his chair. "You certainly seem more relaxed now, Dean."

Dean just nods his head in agreement, not even opening his eyes to look at his brother as he talks to him. "Yeah, I am actually."

"Congrats on joining the famous club, Dean." He elbows his brother playfully as he settles into his seat for the remainder of the flight. He assures himself he'll raze Dean some more after they land and Dean denies he was ever panicky on the plane, being the big and tough Winchester that he is.


End file.
